respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Games 2017
Winter Games 2017 is an event added on 16th of Dec 2017. It is very similar to the Winter Camp 2016 comprising four weeks of trials with objectives requiring for a special type of weapons each week. Trial 1- Shooting Trial This trial requires you to get long range kills, headshots, or a combination of both to progress through the event. Although the "recommended" weapons are Sniper Rifle, Anti Material Sniper, Hunter Rifle and The Healer, you can actually use other weapons to compete this trial, as long as you can get kills according to the description: * Long-Range Kills: 1 Gold Medal. * Headshots: 3 Gold Medals. * Long-Range Headshots: 10 Gold Medals. This trial happened in Team VS. Trial 2- Weightlifting Trial This trial requires you to collect gold medals by killing enemies using Heavy Weapons in order to progress in the tier. The recommended weapons are: * The Healer * Shield-Wielder * Siege Cannon * Heavy Machine Gun For every kill you get with any of the recommended weapons, you'll receive 1 Gold Medal, while getting 3 kills in a row will award you with 3 Gold Medals, and getting a 5 kills in a row will award you with 10 Gold Medals. Trial 3- Handball Trial This trial requires getting kills using grenade gadgets in order to progress This trial happens in Team VS mode Trial 4- Medal Trial This trial required getting medals based on match score. 500 points awards 1 medal, 1000 awards 3, and 2500 awards 10. This trial happened in Free For All. Trial 4 was extended 5 days and 4 more tiers were added. Trivia *The Healer is on sale throughout the entire event and is a recommended weapon in the event, but it cannot possibly finish trial 1, 2 and 4. *The Rainbow's End and the Designated Marksman Kit were on sale during trial 1. *The Shield-Wielder and the Mobile Assisted Unit R.I. were on sale during trial 2. *The UBGL-Barretti and the Drill Instructor Set were on sale during trial 3. *The Dual Freedom Revolvers, Santa's Gear, Classic Santa's Gear, Night Santa's Gear and Fireside Santa's Gear were on sale during trial 4. *The Stuntman Pack, The Protector's Kit and the Hunter Shotgun was on sale during the extension of trial 4. *This annual event is actually just the same as the Winter Camp 2016 except the prizes. *During the third trial, many people were using the Shark-Bow to complete the event, instead of the Stake Launcher. This was because the Shark-Bow was easier to obtain than the Stake Launcher. *This event was a bit delayed as it didn't come out just after the previous had finished. *DLE released such an unorganized event probably because they have devoted their work into a game called Afterpulse that has been released in November. *Many players are seen complaining about the final trial because it is incredibly hard for freemium players to complete, like Winter Camp 2016. And the final prize, Healing Crossbow wasn't very powerful and not worth the work. Category:Events Category:2017 Events